Missing:George
by Gandalf3213
Summary: What happens when Fred and George go missing on their first assingment?
1. Chapter 1

Further Adventures of Harry Potter

_Book One: Missing: George_

Harry sat down on the old brass bed at number 12, Grimwald Place, Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He figured he might as well get some homework done before dinner. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door and a call, he knew that voice. "Come in, Fred." He called.

Fred Weasley, Ron's older brother came in looking worried. "Harry, you haven't seen George today, have you?"

"No, I haven't, I thought he was with you." Fred and his twin brother, George, had been assigned to a top secret project by the Order. They had both wanted to go separately, but their mother put her foot down.

"Well, he was, but we split up. But we promised to meet back here." Fred sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Ron came barging into the room and looked around wildly, then he rounded on his brother. "Fred, where's George?"

"They got separated," said Harry to his friend. Then, suspiciously, "how'd you know that George wasn't here?'

"'Cause of this!" Ron growled. "Mundungus just brought it over." He threw an envelope on the bed spread; it was blank with absolutely no marks on it. After staring at the envelope in disbelief for a minute, Fred picked it up with trembling hands. He tipped the envelope and a small pin fell out of it. At the sight of the object, Fred uttered a noise halfway between a sob and a shriek. Harry understood why immediately; this was one of the pins that Dumbledore had given to all of the members of the Order of the Phoenix, it recorded your thoughts instead of your words, and they were never supposed to take them off.

Harry looked at Fred and saw that he wasn't going to make a move anytime soon, so he reached over and turned the pin on. George's voice filled the room.

_Fred and I just split up at the fork and the path I took is darker then the one we had just come down. This place is like a maze and it took me a quarter of an hour to get where I am now. There is a huge door right in front of me. Someone's here. _

_There were sounds of a scuffle then- nothing_

The three boys stared at the pin for a minute after the recording had turned off; Fred was the first to move.

"I don't believe it." He said, getting to his feet shakily but still keeping his eyes on the pin. "Our first mission, and this happens." Fred bent down and picked up his wand, which had fallen to the floor, and pocketed it; then he turned to Harry and Ron. "You two have to promise me that you won't tell anyone. Especially mum." With that, he turned on his heals and dashed out the door.

Ron sprang off the bed and started to follow Fred, but Harry held him back.

"No way, Ron!" Harry said and blocked the door. He looked worriedly at his friend and sighed. "Ron, I know how you feel."

Ron walked over to the bed and sat down. He looked as if he had the trouble of the world on his shoulders. "No, you don't, nobody does!" he said, frustrated.

Harry went over and sat down on the bed next to Ron. "Of course I do. Last year, Sirius died, remember? Besides, those two are smart, they'll be fine." He looked at his friend, hoping he was calmer.

"Yeah, but that was your godfather. These are my brothers I'm talking about!" Ron shouted and leaped off the bed, shouting.

A mane of bright red hair peeked in the door. Ginny and Hermione came in and looked at the boys with faces that showed they were trying no to laugh. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione, sitting down on the bed next to Harry.

"None of your business!" Ron said angrily. "Just get out of here Hermione."

Hermione blinked and looked extremely taking aback. "Alright, no need to get angry." She said to Ron.

Ginny shrugged, "Okay we'll just- Harry, Ron, what's this?" Ginny walked over to the bedside table and picked up a piece of heavy parchment.

Hermione took the paper from Ginny. "Hey, this looks like a map. Are Fred and George back yet?"

"No! Just shut up, Hermione!" Ron yelled.

The next few days were horrible for Harry, but he knew they were murder for Ron. Whenever anyone from the Order asked about the whereabouts of the twins, he would say that he had no idea and avert his eyes.

Ron was worse, if that was possible. He would mumble some lame excuse to leave whenever he was presented with the question. His best reason so far was, "I need to pack my socks." He had said this to Mad-Eye Moody, Lupin, and Bill half a week after Fred had left after George. Half a week later Ron cracked.

"I wonder what's keeping the twins." Bill mused one night after dinner. "Hope they're not hurt."

"Don't even think about that." His mother said sharply. "This is their first time, they're probably just" she stopped there, lost in thought.

"They are hurt." Ron said softly from the middle of the table. Immediately, all eyes turned to him.

"Would you explain that opinion, Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked him icily.

"I mean," Ron said coolly. "Fred went after George a week ago; I have no idea where either of them are."

Stunned silence met Ron's words, followed immediately by questions, accusations, and bewilderment.

The doorbell rang. Harry went up the stairs to answer it. He opened the door- and Fred Weasley walked in carrying George in his arms. Harry stepped aside and watched as Fred laid his brother on the couch. Then his brain kicked in. He ran downstairs and said quickly, "Fred and George, their back!" Harry said, then went back up the steps followed almost immediately by Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Bill, Lupin, and, in the back cursing his peg leg, Moody.

The whole group reached the landing in time to see Fred disappearing up the stairs.

"Young man," Mrs. Weasley said. "Get down here this instant." Her voice trembled as she said it, looking at George, laying painfully still on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP and I wish I did.**

Mrs.Weasley rushed over to her sons. "Boys! Oh, boys, what happened?"

Fred didn't answer her. He just stood by his twin. Lupin cleared his throat. "Err…Molly. Maybe we'd better leave these guys alone."

But shouldn't we take George to St. Mongose?" Ginny asked.

"No!" Lupin replied forcefully. "Moving George would kill him. Come on Molly, you just had quite a shock. Come get some nice hot tea." And with that, Lupin led everyone downstairs. Mrs. Weasley took one last look at Fred and George before disappearing down the stairs.

All was quiet for a moment then Hermione piped up. "So, where have you guys been?" Harry and Ron filed her in on what they knew, and then looked up at Fred expectantly.

He sighed. "Well, I apperated as close as I could to the sight- a little old abandoned warehouse. I had to walk about five miles just to get inside because there was this spell that wouldn't let you apperate right inside the house. Then I started looking for George. It must have taken me two days just to find the right door. I was lucky-the guard was sleeping when I came in. Then I saw George. He was right inside the door, chained to the floor. You can still see where they had beaten him." Hermione groaned. "Those were easy enough to get off. Then I had to get George back up to the apperation point without being seen. That was hard." Fred stopped there, and looked at his twin.

Hermione gave out a little shriek. "Fred-oh, Fred! I do believe he's coming around!"

And he was. George began to open his eyes, but when he saw Fred, he flung his hand over his head. "Why doesn't he recognize me?" Fred asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They shrugged. Fred pulled George to him and held him as he shudder, warding off some unseen enemy. "It's okay George. You're with me now, and I won't ever leave you again. And I promise you, I'll find the bastards that did this. And I'll make them pay. I'll make them all pay."

* * *

**Me: I think that's good. Mike, are you crying?**

**Mike: No, I just have something in my eye! Shut up Pete!**

**Me: Sure Mike. Whatever. Anyway. Please reveiw! My life depends on it!**

Okay, maybe it doesn't. But I still want those reveiws!


End file.
